Where Are We?
by fabfan
Summary: "It's not like I was hinting that we should take a weekend in Vermont or something really radical"


"Let's go somewhere."

Frankie and Bianca were spread out on the bed in Frankie's temporary room at Opal's. It was a lazy Friday evening. Bianca did not have any homework and Frankie had the day off from the Glam. Alone and bored, they ended up on the bed, legs hanging off the foot while they stared up at the ceiling. A slow song played softly on the radio station in the background.

"Where? The mall's closed." Frankie tucked an arm underneath her head. "Besides, your mom is on the hunt again. If she catches us doing anything it'll be another lecture."

Bianca sat up, "Screw my mother."

"Rather not."

Bianca shot her a look.

Frankie shrugged innocently, "What? Not my type. Too old."

Bianca laughed, "Don't let her hear that. Erica Kane is not old."

"I thought she'd be ecstatic to know she's not my type. She's safe from my undeniable charm."

"Who said you had charm?" Bianca replied.

"It's so subtle you don't even know it's working on you."

"Oh?"

Frankie smirked, "You're in my bed, aren't you?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are such a Casanova."

"I prefer Romeo, but whatever."

Bianca shook her head, "Ok Romeo, can you turn your charm off for one second?"

"Undeniable charm, there's a difference."

Bianca snagged a pillow and smacked an unsuspecting Frankie in the face. She grinned in triumphant at the loud "oomph" and shocked glare directed at her once Frankie threw the pillow off and to the floor.

"Not fair." Frankie grumbled, "I thought you were supposed to be the nice one."

"I am nice, now listen to me."

Frankie chuckled and sat up, "Ok Bianca'la, what's up?"

Bianca blushed at the pet name and pushed a strand of brunette hair behind her ear, "We should go somewhere."

Frankie flopped back with a flourish, "I heard you before, Bianca. There's nowhere to go. Pine Valley isn't the hub of activity. Well, the hospital is…"

"We are not going to the hospital." Bianca reacted sharply to the mischief in her girlfriend's eye.

"Oh, come on. It's where we first met. It's special." Frankie playfully cooed.

"You mean where you went after jumping on my mother's car?" Bianca raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I didn't jump on her car." Frankie muttered under her breath.

Bianca poked the dark blonde's shoulder, "Go somewhere with me."

"Where?"

Bianca contemplated it for a moment.

"You know you look kinda cute when you think. Smart chicks are hot."

Bianca blinked out of her thoughts and smiled, "Aren't we full of compliments today."

"I am Romeo, you know." was smugly replied.

"Uh huh." Bianca spun to her knees. She crawled over Frankie, hovering inches from the girl. Frankie's eyes widened and she swallowed roughly. Bianca could see her eyes darken and the tip of her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Bianca smirked and lowered her face so she was centimeters away from the lips below her, "Run away with me, Romeo."

"Run…away?" Frankie murmured, focus clearly on the body above hers and not the words being spoken.

"Yeah. Go away with me somewhere. We can go for the weekend." Bianca spoke lowly, her breath brushing across Frankie's lips.

"The…weekend."

"We can just drive. You and me."

"Drive…"

Bianca lowered her eyelids coyly, "You and me. Tonight. Ok?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." Bianca kissed her.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Frankie shook her head. She hauled the duffle bag down the stairs and out the door to the waiting car.

"You said yes." Bianca trailed behind her, car keys in one hand and purse in the other. She checked once more for her mother before closing the front door and locking it.

"It wasn't fair."

"Not fair?" Bianca tried not to smirk.

Frankie tossed the bag in the trunk next to her own and slammed the lid shut, "You're supposed to use your powers for good."

"I did." Bianca slid into the driver's seat. "I got you to go on a road trip with me."

Frankie threw herself into the passenger seat. Her feet immediately kicked up onto the dashboard and she reclined the chair, "And people say I'm the con."

Bianca turned the key in the ignition. She paused and looked seriously at Frankie, "Do you not want to go?" She would never force Frankie to do anything, but she thought this would be good for them. To get away from Pine Valley for a few days, just them. They could be together and figure out their relationship without the whole town peeking over their shoulder and commenting on something that really did not concern them.

Frankie clicked her seatbelt, "Drive, Montgomery."

Bianca stared at her for a minute, making sure she meant it. Feeling the look, Frankie glanced over at her and motioned for her to put the car into drive, "You gotta move that stick so the little light goes to the big R, unless you want to drive through your house. Your mom would love that."

"You're sure?" hesitation filled her voice. Sitting there on the brink of leaving, doubts filtered in. Was this the right move? Was she pushing too hard?

Frankie straightened in her seat. "Bianca, it's cool. If I didn't want to go, I'd still be at Opal's." She stretched across the center counsel and put her hand on the gear shift, "Now, let's go before it gets too dark." She flipped the car into reverse.

"Alright, Ms. Impatient." Bianca put both hands on the wheel and checked her mirrors.

"You weren't complaining earlier about my impatience."

Bianca's face burned bright red as she remembered their make-out session after she got Frankie to agree. Her skin still tingled where Frankie's hand had slipped under her shirt to caress smooth skin.

"So, where are we going?" Frankie gazed out the window as they pulled onto the road.

Bianca bit her lip, "Well…I thought we could decide on the way."

"We don't know where we're going?" Frankie looked at her incredulously.

"It's a weekend trip, Frankie. It's not like we're driving cross country."

Frankie stared at her for a second, "Hand me the map."

"Glove compartment."

Frankie pushed a button and the small compartment opened, revealing a few cd cases, insurance papers, and a map of Pennsylvania. "We heading north right now?"

"Yeah."

Frankie unfolded the map, "Alright, I'll find where we are. Hmm…Podunk, PA is…"

Bianca listened as the girl muttered to herself about different cities she spotted on the map, most likely places she had stopped over in during her travels. It made the brunette wonder where exactly Frankie had been before. Where was she really from? Frankie had given her a condensed version of her life story, but Bianca wanted to know more. She wanted to know everything about the vagabond.

Merging onto the highway, Bianca glanced over at Frankie. It hit her that they were going away. It would just be the two of them roaming around. They could do whatever they wanted, be whomever they wished. They could go somewhere where they could hold hands and no one gave them a second look. A place where Frankie would feel comfortable being who she was. Where they were comfortable as a them. Was there such a place?

"Eyes on the road, sweetheart." Frankie spoke, placing her finger on the map, marking where they were. "You can oogle me when I'm driving."

"Who said you were driving?" Bianca returned her eyes to the road, smiling at the term of endearment. The sun was setting, casting a brilliant glow across the road and surrounding wilderness.

"Thought you liked when I was in the driver's seat." Frankie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not all the time, honey." Bianca swiftly responded. "I don't mind being in control once in awhile."

"I believe it." No matter what anyone said, Bianca was the bolder of the two when it came to their relationship. Frankie could talk the talk, but Bianca could totally walk the walk.

"I'm going to take the next exit, I think."

Frankie shrugged, "Ok."

* * *

"I see something…green."

"Grass." Frankie answered automatically.

Bianca sighed, "That was too easy."

"Grass is all there is. There has been nothing but grass since we passed that Amish guy two miles back. I take that back, when you almost ran over that Amish guy two miles back."

"He came out of nowhere!" Bianca shouted, throwing her hands in the air. They quickly returned to the wheel.

"Out of nowhere?" Frankie laughed, "He was going like half a mile an hour on a little buggy with a horse."

"He shouldn't have been on the interstate."

"Sure." Frankie glanced at the map.

Bianca deftly changed the subject, "What do you want to do now?"

"What do I want to do or what can I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Continue what we started in my room."

"While driving?" Bianca clicked on her turn signal, "You're not that good."

"Didn't know it required special skills."

"If you don't want us to crash it does."

"Says the girl who nearly hit an Amish guy."

* * *

"Left or right?"

Frankie stared at the map.

"Left or right, Frankie?" Bianca asked again, hands griping the steering wheel tight. The sun had set over two hours ago, and her headlights were the only thing stopping total darkness from descending on them.

Frankie flipped the map over, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Frankie flipped it again, "I don't know, Bianca. This map is only of Pennsylvania. I think we crossed the state line twenty minutes ago."

Bianca gulped, "No problem. We'll get a new one at the next gas station."

* * *

"How are there no gas stations?"

"Beats me." Frankie peered out at the road. "Are we even on the interstate anymore?"

"I think so."

"Aren't there supposed to be other cars on an interstate?"

* * *

"Where the hell are we?"

Bianca leaned her head against the passenger window. They had changed positions an hour before, and Frankie was guiding the vehicle through the night. The open highway had given in to a one lane road flanked by dense trees. Branches stuck out above the road and dipped low enough that there were moments the two feared the roof of the car would be scratched.

"Where the hell are we?" Frankie said again, eyes darting around the road and trees.

"We're lost. I can't believe we're lost." Bianca groaned, rubbing her tired eyes. She could see Frankie blink back exhaustion as well.

"It's one in the morning." Frankie looked at the clock on the radio. The music had been turned off long ago, static the only sound coming through.

"Wait…look." Bianca tapped her girlfriend's shoulder.

"What?"

Bianca pointed out the window, "Bed and Breakfast one mile. We can stop there."

"Aces."

Frankie sped up, whipping the car through the small roads until they reached a long gravel drive. She slowed down and coasted, the small pebbles crunching under the tires. A Victorian style house appeared. Candles burned in the windows and the trees threatened to overtake the tiny lawn. The car rolled to a stop before the wooden staircase leading to the porch and front door.

"This isn't creepy at all." sarcastically spoke Frankie as she put the car into park.

"It's cute and cozy." Bianca corrected.

"Yeah, if you're in a horror movie and your name's killer."

Bianca opened her door, "Let's see if they have any rooms."

Frankie sighed and followed her, "Rooms? We're the only car here."

"They could be parked somewhere else, like behind the house." Bianca hesitated at the stairs. The wood was worn and cracked. A few boards were indented and broken. "Careful, the stairs are weak."

The teenagers jumped up the stairs, making sure to miss the weakest looking steps. They went to the door and stepped inside.

"Hello?" Bianca called out.

The inside was full of antiques. There was a set of stairs to the right and to the left was another room. The walls were adorned with numerous paintings of people in old fashioned clothing and grim faces. Candles and gas lamps illuminated the room.

"Welcome." a voice called out. An elderly woman appeared, her hair a shock of white.

"Hey." Frankie greeted, stepping back from the woman.

"We were hoping there might be a room available for tonight." Bianca explained. She blindly reached out, clasping Frankie's hand in her own for support.

The woman studied the two, eyes clear and cold. Her wrinkled face pinched as she gazed at the joined hands. "We have rooms."

"We'll only need one." Bianca said.

The woman stared at them for another minute, making the girls fidget uncomfortably. Then, she spun around, "Hundred dollars a night."

"Hundred dollars?" Frankie choked. "There's no one else within a thousand miles that would stay here."

"Frankie." Bianca shushed her, "It's ok."

"Bianca, a hundred dollars for a room in the middle of nowhere? That's crazy."

"I'll put it on my credit card." Bianca squeezed her hand, "Don't worry about it. Let's get the key and go to sleep."

"Here's the key." The woman reappeared and handed over a large brass key. "You'll be in Tessa's room."

"Tessa?" Bianca questioned, taking the key.

"Yes, she was one of the daughters of Mr. Charles Ryan, the man who owned this home." The woman pointed at one of the paintings on the wall. A stern man in a white navy uniform glared at them.

"Great, let's go." Frankie jerked her head toward the door.

"Up the stairs." The woman instructed. "It's quiet time till ten am, so no loud noises."

"Yes, ma'am." Frankie mock saluted.

Bianca thanked the woman before following Frankie outside. They quickly got their luggage and thumped up the stairs. Reaching the second floor landing, Frankie, who was in the lead, stumbled back and nearly hit Bianca.

"Jesus!" Frankie jumped.

Bianca looked up to see a large painting of a young boy. His eyes seemed to stare into her soul. "It's just a painting."

"Yeah, of a soul sucker." Frankie picked up her dropped backpack and went down the hall. Bianca noted the eyes followed them.

They walked up to a room. The door had a sign across it proclaiming it to be Tessa's room. Bianca unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The floorboards creaked below their feet and the light switch turned on a small lamp near the bed. The room was slanted and everything seemed to squeak or creak. Upon inspection, there were two doors. One led to a closet and the other to the bathroom.

"I'm going to wash up and change." Bianca announced.

Frankie drowsily waved a hand and laid down on the bed.

Bianca cautiously stepped into the bathroom. She flicked on the light and put her bag on the small vanity. Kicking the door, it closed with a loud bang. The room shook and a hidden door to her left swung open, revealing a figure.

Bianca shrieked and clawed at the door.

She flung the door open and crashed into a startled Frankie.

"What?" Frankie yelled, arms flailing to stay upright.

"There's a person!"

Frankie blinked in shock. Taking shallow breaths, she peeked around the corner…and saw a mannequin in a Victorian dress.

"Frankie, we need to get help." Bianca moved to leave.

"Bianca, it's fake." Frankie smirked.

"What?"

"It's just a mannequin." Frankie repeated in the same voice Bianca had used with the painting.

Bianca looked at the object. Rolling her eyes at Frankie's chuckles, she pushed the girl away and closed the door. She rapidly donned her pajamas and washed her face and teeth.

Stepping back out into the bedroom, Frankie had already changed into her sleep attire and was on the bed, flipping through the channels. Bianca paused and bit her lip. It was just the two of them…one bed…no one around.

"Do you know all we get is the horror channel? No joke." Frankie flipped the channel to an indie horror movie. The blonde on screen screamed woodenly as fake blood poured down the wall and a microphone dipped in and out of frame.

Bianca inhaled deeply and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands shook as she lightly placed them on the blankets. Was this going to be too much? Their relationship was still fairly new, and Frankie had moments of uncertainty when it came to them. Closing her eyes, she laid back on the bed. She felt her arm bump against Frankie's, and their shoulders rubbed together.

Frankie froze slightly at the touch. Her breathing picked up, and she squirmed.

"I won't force you to do anything, Frankie."

"I know."

Bianca chewed on her bottom lip, "Is this way too much?"

Frankie exhaled loudly, "It's not…it's not too much."

"But you're uncomfortable." Bianca moved her arm away from the blonde.

"No, Bianca. It's…" Frankie trailed off, unable to form the words.

"It's what?" Bianca rolled onto her side and gazed at Frankie. "You can tell me, Frankie. It's ok. I won't judge you. I'll understand."

Frankie scoffed and rubbed her eyes. Understand? How could she understand when Frankie didn't? There was so much going on…so much Bianca didn't know about.

"Frankie, look at me." Bianca coaxed. When Frankie's eyes landed on her face, she smiled gently, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can just sleep. If you never want anything to happen…that's ok." It would hurt, but she would not make Frankie be with her if she did not want to.

"No, Bianca. You don't understand. There's so much…"

"So much what?"

Frankie rubbed her face roughly, "There's so much you don't know."

"Like what?" Bianca waited patiently for her to answer.

Frankie sat up and curled her knees to her chest. "I have feelings for you."

"It's ok, Frankie."

Frankie shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, "I've never felt this way about anyone, ever."

"You're scared, and that's ok. I'm scared to. But, I want to be with you, Frankie. I won't hurt you."

I'll hurt you. "You can't know that."

Bianca sat up, "No, I guess we can't know anything for certain, but I know I never want to hurt you. I want to be with you." She grinned self-consciously, "I've wanted to be with you for a long time, actually."

"I'm a risk."

"You're worth any risk."

And I'll break your heart. Vanessa will see to that. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"You have to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't have to."

"This was a bad idea." Bianca sighed. She never should have suggested this. They should have stayed in Pine Valley.

"No," Frankie reached out. She placed a shaky hand on the brunette's hip. "It was a good idea."

Bianca shivered as the hand cupped her hip. She could feel the pressure of the grip through her thin pajama pants and on her skin. Fingers spread out and tickled her thigh and side. "Frankie?"

"You are so amazing. Do you know that?" Frankie scooted closer.

"Are you sure?" Bianca could see the hunger in her eyes.

Frankie leaned into her. She couldn't think about the future or the past. She couldn't think about Vanessa, the plan, or how she was brought to Pine Valley to hurt this beautiful young woman. All she could think about was that moment.

At that moment, the one person she had ever had feelings for was with her and wanted to be with her.

Frankie pressed her lips to Bianca and swallowed the moan that escaped from the brunette's lips. Bianca eagerly returned the kiss. As they fell back on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, the beside lamp illuminated the tiny welcome sign indicating they were at the Newman Bed and Breakfast in Johnstown, Vermont.


End file.
